When two turtles were left alone
by Akimii
Summary: Hm... I wonder... What will happen if you leave two turtles alone in a laboratory?


**Warnings:**

 **\- Alternate GenderSwitch! Raph universe.**

 **\- Contains Raph x Donnie.**

 **Disclaimer: TMNT isn't mine.**

 **IF READING THESE TYPE OF TEXTS MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE, STOP READING RIGHT NOW!**

* * *

 **01:37 AM, Donnie's lab**

 **Raph's POV**

I was up because I heard something coming from here so I needed to know what was it. Maybe it was just Donnie doing some kind of new project or something. But one thing was sure: I would kick his butt for waking me up 01:30 of morning.

Just as I thought, he was working on something. I didn't know what was it, but I didn't really cared.

\- DONNIE! - I said, and he jumped in place.

\- Raph? God, you scared me. Don't do it again.

\- Hm, whatever. Hey, you're doing a lot of noise in here, y'know? You woke me up, bro.

\- Oh, sorry for that.

\- I was going to kick your ass for this but... I changed my mind. I'm still too sleepy to kick someone's ass. You're lucky.

\- Okay... Um, do you wanna know what I'm doing here?

\- Well, I'm too sleepy to say no and go back to my room so... Yeah, sure.

\- Come here, you have to see it closer.

\- Hm?

He pulled me to close to his working table without hesitating. I looked to what it seemed to be a spider with a mini camera in its head (How could it make so much noise?). Is it some kind of-

\- It is my new spying bug! What do you think? It's easier for it to get in anywhere without being noticed and-

\- Okay, okay, I got it. You put a camera in a spider and call it a invention.

\- It IS a invention.

\- Oh yeah, I see.

\- You know I can spy _you_ with this, don't you?

\- And why would you spy _me_ with it?

\- I don't know, maybe I can become a stalker and I'll spy you just 'cause I can?

\- Whatever.

I leave Donnie alone in the table, while I explored the lab. It's like if I've never been here before, things changed so fast and I never cared to notice. Probably because I was worried about... Personal things.

There was something in the corner of the room, and as I was curious to know what was it, I got closer and it was nothing more than Metal Head. It was here after all this time?

I looked to the other corner. There was some reminders of some of the battles we won. I still remember of when I cut that Kraang's head off!

I look at Donnie.

.

.

.

God dammit, he looks good from behind...

...

No. Raph, no. You will regret this later.

 **Donnie's POV**

I'm still working in the spying bug. But then I look at Raph. Shit, the temptations...

.

.

.

I'm thinking that again. I have to stop thinking about these things or else bad things can happen.

.

.

.

Oh no, she's hot! There's no better moment to... No. I can't. Raph is my sister, no matter if I like it or not. And also, I bet she would hate me forever if I tried to steal a kiss from her.

UGH! Why do we have to be brothers?

My thoughts are interrupted by Raph looking at me. She says:

\- Don't you think it's kinda boring in here? I have an idea for us to have fun.

\- What do you mean by "fun"?

\- Let's play a game. You tell me a secret of yours and I tell you one of mine. Telling the others is unfair. What do you think?

\- Oh... A game?

\- Yeah. Oh, and it's also unfair tell a false secret.

\- Fine. Who begins?

\- You.

\- Fine. Um... I never really liked April-

\- _WHAAAAAAAAT_?

\- I just pretend to like her so no one else can suspect of my true crush.

\- Wow. I thought I was good at lying, but YOU? You are the best on pretending! Can you teach me someday?

\- Maybe. Anyway, your turn.

\- Okay. Look, as you told me a "very" personal thing about you, I'll tell you a very personal thing about me. But you have to PROMISE me that you won't tell anyone, even Father.

\- Ok.

\- Can I trust you? Without regretting later?

\- Sure.

\- Fine. *inhale* ... Leo kissed me when I was 14.

\- NO WAY!

 _-Youpromisedtonevertellanyone_!

\- You and Leo, you KISSED? Like, a true, true kiss? With the tongue and everything?

\- Wha- NO! O-of course not - she starts blushing - I think I would have died of shame if that happened.

\- How did it happened?

\- He said he saw a girl in the sewers and that he fell in love for her, so he wanted to "use" me as a... Let's just say.. The training level? Things like that.

\- So he kissed you because he thought that you was some kind of _toy_ to be used like that just because he _wanted_ to?

\- Saying like that, it really seems bad, but... I can't say I didn't enjoyed it.

\- You... _Enjoyed_ it?

\- Yes but... I already said two personal things about me. So I can ask you about your secret.

\- ... Fine. What do you want to know?

\- If April is not your crush, who is it then?

I blush hard with this question. Raph sit in my working table, so she could be face to face with me. Well, I'm the taller and she's the shorter of all of us anyway.

\- That's- way too personal to tell.

\- Aw, but I trusted you. Won't you trust me?

\- It's- you will hate me if I tell you.

\- I won't. You don't hate me even though I told you I kissed my older brother and enjoyed it.

\- It's different.

\- Come on, I swear I won't tell anyone and I won't get mad!

\- ... Do you swear on your life you'll still talk to me even if I tell you?

\- You have my word.

\- ... My crush is... My crush is YOU, Raph. There, I said.

I closed my eyes waiting for a slap in the face, but nothing came. So I slowly opened them, and she was still there, in front of me, her beautiful emerald green eyes wide open staring at me.

\- Me...? I don't believe you. If I am really your crush, then you'll have to prove it to me.

\- Prove?

\- Kiss me.

\- Wh- what?

\- If I'm your crush, kiss me. I'm right here. We're alone. No one will know about this.

\- ... You're joking, aren't you?

\- I'm not. Prove it to me. I'll give you five seconds to kiss me.

Is she serious? Is she really _asking_ me to kiss her, even if I'm her brother?

\- One...

I want to kiss her. I want it so much, like I did for months.

\- Two...

I can't lose this chance. I may never have the same luck that I'm having right now.

\- Three...

I'm hesitating. I can't hesitate. Not now. Only two seconds left...

\- Four...

 _I want to taste her_.

\- See? I knew you was lyi-

I couldn't resist it. She was literally asking me to kiss her. No way I would let this chance pass through. But she was about to say that she knew that I was lying. Did she didn't expected me to REALLY kiss her? I thought she would pull me away, but she didn't. I could feel Raph holding my arms, I could feel her hot breathing, even though we weren't using our tongues. I tried to stop, but I accidentally opened my mouth and she surprisingly sneaked her tongue inside it. Her tongue was hot as hell, but yet so good to feel... She tasted like mint tea, and I don't know why. She just do. I could feel that she wanted to separate, but I don't wanted her to end it. I couldn't taste every part of her mouth yet. But still, I feel... complete. Now that I finally know what Raph- no, what MY Raph taste like, I feel like this is the best day ever. But yet, it was fast. Too fast.

\- So... You was serious, wasn't you, Donnie?

\- Yeah...

\- Don?

\- What?

\- Is it... Your first kiss?

\- How did you know that?

\- I knew you don't wanted to stop. When we do the first kiss, we want it to last forever, because it's the first time you feel it and you realize that it's good. Mainly because you're kissing the person you wanted the most. Am I wrong?

\- No. You're not.

\- Can I tell you one more personal thing about me? - Raph asked.

\- Sure.

\- I love you.

\- ... I love you too.

* * *

 **P.S.: Tem um ERRO nesse texto, que eu tenho certeza que ninguém notou enquanto lia..**

 **Joaninha = Inseto**

 **Aranha = aracnídeo**

 **Aranha ≠ Inseto**

 **"Uma ARANHA com uma câmera na cabeça = INSETO espião"**

 **Aposto que vc não notou isso né? Kkkkk**

 **Troxa**


End file.
